Hora de la siesta (Yuzu X Kaede)
by LegusbianG
Summary: Yuzu quiere aclarar sus semtimientos hacia Kaede y encuentra la oportunidad perfecta...
1. Chapter 1

Okey aca Legusbian y este es mi primer fanfic hasi que leanlo , digan me sus fallas , etc y espero que lo disfruten ... hasta luego

PENSAMIENTOS :[]

DIALOGO : -Y:...-

Es un dia de otoño tranquilo en el secundario,ya falta poco , para que finalize la jornada y todo el alumnado se prepara para salir , en especial cierta chica de pelo corto y marron , del cual le resaltan dos pequeñas antenas , que le quedan bien , ella es un poco emocional , tiene un cuerpo bien formado , para su edad y un nombre citrico : yuzu. Ya lista su mochila y con el sonido del timbre de salida ,que en ese momento es musica para sus oidos, se encamina hacia la puerta de salida de su curso , de la mano de sus cuatro amigas , y de su mejor amiga , Kaede , una chica con cabello oscuro casi hasta los hombros , delgada y con un aura muy tranquila a diferencia de Yuzu , pero igual amabas siempre an sido muy amigas , desde pequeñas , an compartido muchos momentos hasta el dia de hoy y practicamente conocen casi todo una de la otra , escepto que Yuzu a mantenido en secreto cierto extraño sentimiento,para ella , por su amiga,que le a estado molestando desde hace mas de un año, sin entender el porque , ni el como , paso de tener como un cariño especial por su amiga a sentir amor por ella , no lo comprendia cuando lo descubrio y hasta el momento no lo entiende , pero en este año esta decidida a aclarar sus dudas , enespecial si sus sentimientos seran correspondidos. Al salir del colegio todas estan en un starbrook , para almorzar antes de ir a casa , ya en las 4 en la mesa , mientras Kaede encargaba la comida , todas estan esperando muy entretenidas , bueno ... Almeno las dos parejas , Haruka y Yuu , Shizuku y Kotone , mientras Yuzu las miraba a lo lejos con un poco de envidia , porque sus amigas eran felises con la persona que amaban sin importar los obstaculos , en cambio ella no podia ni hablar del tema -

Yuzu : estas bien ? - Le dijo Kaede , que ya habia vuelto -

Y : eh? S...si , por que no iba a e...estarlo ?

K : bueno pues llegue y note como mirabas a las tortilleras del otro lado

Yuu: hey !

Y: no solo estaba un poco aburrda

K:(con voz de picara)Mmm ... O no sera que te gusta alguna de ellas?

Y : (sonrrojada)Que ?! No nada que ver ! [Ellas no son las que me gustan]

K : ja!Tranquila era una broma-Yuzu sabe bien que es una broma , ya que a Kaede le enanta hacer todo tipo de bromas , con cualquier persona , aunque no tanto con ella ya que conoce varias de sus tomadas de pelo-

H : yupi! - dijo Haruka - ya nos traen la comida!

Yuu : Que bueno ! La comida , la comida !

H y Yuu : La comida , la comida , la comida , la comida !

- A esto a las demas se les formaron unas enormes gotas anime , junto con la mesera.

Ya todas an terminado de comer y se preparan para volver a casa -H : que hacen chicas ahora ?

Ko: yo me voy con mi hermosa noviesita

S: (sonrrojada) :Callate!

Ko: kawaii!

S: mmm!

Yuu : Genial ! Yo y Haruka ...

K : Haruka y yo

Yuu : es lo mismo...

K : nop no lo es

Yuu : Como sea , nosotras nos vamos a ver una pelicula

K : de ?

H : de amor/Yuu : de accion

H : queee?!

Yuu : como escuchaste

H : noooo! Otra vez no!

Yuu : no es para tanto

H : si , si lo es , las peliculas que elegis son horribles y carecen de romance

Yuu : mmm! No te doy yo ya suficiente romance?

K : o no ! La marimacha y su neko nos van a contar de nuevo sus secretos de alcoba , corramos!

Yuu : muy graciosa

H : como me llamaste?!

-Yuzu estaba entretenida , al principo , ahora ya tenia ganas de irse a casa a pensar en Kaede , como siempre , ya que tener a Kaede a su lado la ponia nerviosa , asi que dice -

Y : Lo siento , pero me tengo que ir no me siento muy bien

K : en serio ? Quieres que te acompañe ?

Y : (sonrrojo) Bue...no si tu quie...res

K : Okey , entonces mejor vamonos antes de que te sientas peor , de paso te hago sentir mejor

Y : ...

K : ... mejor ya vamonos!

Y : bueno!

K : Por que gritas ?!

Y : Nose!

Yuu : aaah!

Todas : eh?

Yuu : Perdon, pense que era una competencia

H : hay Yuu ...

-Luego de eso , las chicas se saludan y cada quien se va con su acompañante. Yuzu en parte va muy feliz por estar yendo con Kaede , pero as=C3=AD mismo se siente nerviosa –

Y : [Que voy a hacer ? Ella me acompaÑa a casa y justo cuando mis padres estan de viaje , mmm es una oportunidad perfecta para decirselo … pero como?]

K : oye

Y : eh?!

K : hoy estas muy pensativa

Y : emmm no ... no lo creo

K : si y me pregunto en que piensas tanto?

Y : en ... [ti] nada

K : si tu lo dices ...mmm un segundo ...

Y : !

K : y tu moto ?

Y : [uff...] en el taller

K : uh ... Ya la tenias que chocar

Y : no es que … Fue culpa del semaforo ... O mira ya llegamos-Ambas entran en la casa de Yuzu y se dirigen a su cuarto , el cual tiene un cartel con su nombre y el dibujo de una fruta naranja , el cuarto de ella no es muy grande , pero si es acogedor y con una gran cama , en la cual , Kaede , se dirigo sin pensarlo dos veces – Y : emmm ... Yo soy la que se siente enferma y cansada=

K : oh! Cierto , entonces ... Ven a mi lado Y : (sonrrojada) ...

K : mi calor corporal te puede hacer bien jajaja!

Y : ...

K : Pero si quieres me voy …

Y : No! No te preocupes podriamos dormir las dos juntas . Quieres?

K : Bueno no le veo lo malo

Y : No...claro que no hay na...da malo [Esta es mi oportunidad]...

Asta aca llego hoy , luego lo terminare espero que lo hallan disfrutado ... nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2 : Fases

L: Okey acá he vuelto, luego de un lindo viaje a Camilo Aldao, con la segunda parte de este fic… ¡espero que lo disfruten!

Cap2: Fases

Entran en la casa de Yuzu y se dirigen a su cuarto, el cual tiene un cartel con su nombre y el dibujo de una fruta naranja, el cuarto de ella no es muy grande, pero si es acogedor y con una gran cama, en la cual, Kaede, se dirigió sin pensarlo dos veces – Y: emmm... Yo soy la que se siente enferma y cansada

K: oh! Cierto, entonces... Ven a mi lado Y : (sonrojada) ...

K: mi calor corporal te puede hacer bien jajaja!

Y: ...

K: Pero si quieres me voy…

Y: ¡No! No te preocupes podríamos dormir las dos juntas. ¿Quieres?

K: Bueno no le veo lo malo

Y: No...Claro [Esta es mi oportunidad] - sale lentamente - me voy a buscar mi pijama

K: Desacuerdo no te tardes

Y: okey (se queda en la puerta)

K: ¿No te ibas?

Y: O si cierto (se asoma un poco)

K: (un poco molesta) ¡Yuzu!

Y: ¡okey ya me fui! (cierra la puerta dejando a Kaede un poco confundida y molesta)

K: [¿Qué le pasa el día de hoy ha estado muy rara?]…o tal vez me pase un poco

-Yuzu en el comedor-

Y: [¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Me odia, me odia, espera no seas tan paranoica… o loca] (suspiro) [Debo buscar la forma en que estemos las dos relajadas, ¡sí! Bajar la tensión, ¿pero con qué? Mmm… debo improvisar algo]

K: ¡Yuzu!

(Yuzu se sobresalta dando un pequeño salto)

K: ¡Yuzu mi querida amiga gracias por dejarme estar con tigo en la cama, gracias eres la mejor!

-Yuzu congelada-

K: [Eso la tranquilizara y ahora lo importante…] ¡y como eres tan buena! ¡¿Me traerías un cafecito?!

Y:-se descongela feliz- ^-^ ¡si ya voy!

K: ¡Gracias! Parece que tanto juntarse con le ha afectado

-Yuzu emocionada y nerviosa, se quedó pensando unos segundos, mientras hacia el café, en el cómo lograr aclarase, por así decirlo, con Kaede. así que idealizo un pequeño e improvisado plan , dividido en diferentes cosas , fases , que ella consideraba útiles para enamorar a alguien o saber si ya estaba enamorada esa persona , con un poco de lo visto entre yuu y -

Y: -con dos tazas en mano y una enorme sonrisa-[Okey aquí vamos]

-FASE1: Dar cumplidos-

-Llega a la pieza con el café-

Y: Hola hermo…mosuura -sonrojo-

K: … (Silencio)

Y: (más sonrojada) Traje tú. Tú café…cito…Kaede…cita

K: … (Silencio hasta que) ¡Jajaja jajaja! ¡Gracias cariño!

-por los nervios y la vergüenza del momento va caminando despacio con un nudo fuerte en su garganta-

K: … ¿Y tú piyama, hermosuura?

Y: ¡¿Eh?! (Sobresalto, mala pisada, caída y mojada, de café, en el pecho)¡Ah! ¡Está caliente!

K: ¡Yuzu! (preocupada y tentada) tonta, ten más cuidado -suspiro- vamos a lavarte

Y: °/°

-FASE2: Ser sexy-

-En el baño-

K: bueno tienes una que otra mancha en los pechos… (Sonrojo) puedes lavarlos tú

Y: no, no puedo, no veo bien, hazlo tú

K: emmm…

Y: -se le encima un poco, mirándola con ojos de cachorro- por favoooor ¿siii?

K: Eh… (Más sonrojo) [¿Qué me pasa?… va… no, no debe ser nada]… okey te lavare… los pechos

-En el transcurso del tiempo Kaede empezó la labor, mientras Yuzu prosiguió con su plan y poniéndose en poses sugestivas , gimiendo un poco y debes en cuando frotándose encima de Kaede , haciendo que la otra se pusiera muy nerviosa-

Y: mmmm…

K: (sonrrojada y enojada) ¡Deja ya de jemir tanto! ¡Huy! As estado muy rara el dia de hoy!

Y: Perdon…(otra vez los ojos de cachorro)

K: ¡Y deja de hacer esa cara!

Y: ¡Eh! (Sorprendida) ¿Por?

K: por nada , ten ( le entrega la toalla ) mejor sécate y … ponte tu pillama …

Y: [¿Acaso esta funcionando?¿acaso ella … por mi?] Genial , tengo que seguir asi …

-FASE3:Hora de la siesta-

-ya las dos preparadas , una con pillama y la otra con remera y short prestados , se están por acostar, en la misma cama-

K:okey vamos a acostarnos … tu primera

Y:-Cara de tonta-¿Eh?

K:-Sin mirar a la otra-Que te acuestes tu primera , por favor

Y:Bueno … si tu quieres [¿Lo hago?... si] Kaedecita (guiño)

K:(Sonrrojo)…

-Yuzu se acuesta del lado derecho de la cama , la cual era de una sola plaza , pero igual acomodada como para quedar de frente con Kaede , pero la ultima no tiene la misma idea y se acuesta dándole la espalda , pero eso no la detiene y la abrasa por atrás-

K:°/° [¡¿Que esta haciendo acaso se volvió loca?! Pero ¿Por que lo hace? … digo a estado muy … ¿extraña? Y ¿porque no me molesta … como deveria?]

-Yuzu la aprieta cada vez mas , en un cariñoso abrazo que se pone cada vez mas y mas calido , con el paso del tiempo , hasta que…-

K: ¡Ya fue suficiente! (se libra del abraso , dándose vuelta , asi quedando frente a frente con una Yuzu muy sonrrojada) ¡¿Cual es tu problema?!

Y:(Muy nerviosa)Eh…esque…yo...

K: Dimelo por favor … ¿acaso …tu…tu…tu…por…mi?

-Yuzu abre bien los ojos percatandose de lo que su amiga hiba a decir , como de lo cerca que estaba una de la otra , sintiendo sus resporaciones , con una extraña sensación quele decía que era hora de la fase final-

-Ultima Fase:Arriesgarse-

K: ¿Acaso … tu .. sientes algo por mi?

-Yuzu , no responde , solo la mira y no responde , mientras Kaede , le sigue preguntando , como acercandocele de a poco , esperando la verdad aumentando asi la tensión entre ambas junto con ganas de llorar-

K:Yuzu…(con ojos llorosos)responde … por fa…

-Kaede no pudo terminar de hablar , ya que había sido interrupida por los suaves y mojados labios de su cercana , en un hermoso y durarero beso , que cambiara todo entre ellas …-

L: Bueno eso es todo, espero que haya sido de su gusto, les agradezco su apoyo, consejo y así mismo díganme su opinión sobre este capítulo, si quieren… Hasta la próxima


End file.
